1. Technological Field
The present invention relates to an imaging device, an imaging method, and an imaging program, and particularly relates to an imaging device for displaying, on a display unit, an image generated based on light received by an imaging element, to an imaging method, and to an imaging program.
2. Background Technology
Users of film cameras include those who wish to capture images in which the focus is manually adjusted to the desired focal point. Such users also exist among users of digital still cameras (hereinafter referred to as “DSCs”), and these users desire to manually adjust the focus of a DSC. However, the consistency of focus is difficult to confirm, and the state of focus adjustment is difficult to discern based on a preview image that is displayed on a liquid crystal display or other display unit on the basis of the image captured by a DSC. In order to overcome such difficulty, techniques have been proposed for detecting a focus deviation amount and displaying a split image based on the deviation amount together with the captured image (see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2001-309210 and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 9-214813).